


Hi Hello

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jae is your brother, Writer you, has a sprinkle of What Can I Do & When You Love Someone, irl scenes, vlogger Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Written: 171110 I forgot to upload this? Lol. I don't know when I'd be able to write the last chapter tho bc thesisAnd yes, just like Once/Twice series, I tried to associate real life happenings (related to DAY6) in this story, too.If you've been reading this since the start, whether on twitter or AFF, sorry for the super late updateDIDN'T PROOFREAD--so excuse the mistakes





	1. Hi

_If emotions are easy to be emanated…_

Delete.

_If I could just express…_

Delete.

With a heavy sigh, you looked at the blue vast, with some white streaks scattered on it, above you. Your eyes followed the flock of birds as you observe how they flap their wings to constantly levitate across the said vast.

You flipped your laptop close and moved it slightly away from you, getting your notebook to replace the gadget that was in front of you just now. As you lift your pen, words flowed from its tip as you scribble it on a blank page.

_If I could only free myself from my own cage, I could have the liberty to express myself fully. My expressions would evince my emotions, not a mask to conceal what I really want to reveal. But even the birds that seem to be freely flying across the sky had their tussle before they could flap their wings and make the world acknowledge their existence. I, too, can have_

The tip of the pen stopped making contact with the paper. You continued to hold it for another minute before finally putting it down when no words sustained the ink. Deciding that you can’t continue what you’ve written, you tore the sheet and let it lie on the table as you started to scribble on another page—this time, you’re doodling.

 **From: Chicken Bro**  
yo, imma do something. Wait for me #YourHandsomeBroSaidSo #YouBetterDoItUglySister

You rolled your eyes after receiving your brother’s text. It’s not even twitter, so why the hashtags? You shook your head for a bit before gathering your things and text your brother back.

Five steps away from the café, a deep “Excuse me” resonated behind you.

Startled a bit, you turned back with a questioning look.

“You dropped this”, the owner of the voice handed you a paper from his left hand, holding a coffee holder, with four coffees, in his right hand. It contained the unfinished work you’ve written earlier. Your eyes widened and hastily took the paper from him.

His eyes expanded a bit, surprised by your action. He was just trying to be kind and returned something you’ve dropped, so why did you have to grab it suddenly from him?

“Did you read this?” his eyebrows raised in query “Did you read what’s written on this paper?” You repeated.

His forehead creased and slowly shook his head, unsure of what to say. “Uhh, no?”

You bit your lower lip for a second and heaved a soft breath as you hastily blink. “Thanks”, you murmured before you turned your back at him and walked swiftly before a sweat drops from your hand.

Something’s telling you that he has read it but you shrugged it off. It’s not like you’ll see him again anyway.

You’ve been wandering around the streets, walking here and there, trying to find your brother’s location.

“Hey, Chicken!” You exclaimed when he picked up your call “I guess I’m already in front of the house you told me in text? It has a black gate, right? Then there’s a balcony on the second floor with a glass railing? I mean, it’s the only building here with a glass railing on the second floor”

“Yeah. Yeah. Just come in”

“What? No!” Your eyebrows furrowed “You expect me to just go inside a stranger’s house? What if someone would think I’m a robber or—“

“Fine. Be there in a minute. I forgot my sister is diffident”

Your brother went to meet you and walked with you together inside the house. Your mom doesn’t want you to go home alone and he’d scold your brother if he lets you do so. That’s why you’re there stuck in a big house, sitting uncomfortably on a comfortable couch, waiting to finish whatever business your brother has.

“What took you long, Dowoon?”

You heard Sungjin, the guy with the big nose that your brother has introduced earlier, uttered.

“I bought food, too”

 _Dowoon?_ You wondered. Your brother only introduced Wonpil, that guy who seems like he could pull of being all cute, and Brian, the good-looking guy who seem to be the type to be a heartthrob in a school, together with Sungjin earlier.

 _Dowoon must be the owner of the house since that chicken hasn’t told me whose house where at right now._ Breathing in, to calm yourself, you tilted your head to at least acknowledge the presence of the owner of the house.

The guy, wearing a black sleeveless with ‘CAUTION’ printed on it, seemed to mirror what you felt when your eyes met and his eyes widened a bit.

“Ooh”, he said and the next words were left hanging in the air.

“Oh, that’s my sister.” Jae, your brother presented you to each other.

“Hi” he voiced with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

“Hello” you said almost whisper but your mind wanted to shout a curse.

Just when you thought your paths won’t come across ever again, there he is standing just a few feet away from you, wearing a smile you’re not sure if innocent or playful.

You shifted your gaze to avoid his, and it landed on his shirt. You unconsciously read it and couldn’t help yourself but bite your lip.

_Caution. Yeah, right._


	2. Hello

“Stop it!” you remarked as you try to avoid your brother’s camera. “I told you I don’t wanna be seen in your vlog” you unconsciously pouted when he didn’t pay attention to your concern.

You exhaled a sharp breath as you once again put your fingers on the neck of the guitar, placing your index on the third string of the second fret while your middle finger on the first string, your ring finger is now on the second string of the next fret.

“And yes, ladies and gents, that’s my sister who got her talent in playing guitar from his handsome brother—no other than me”

It made you glare at his back for almost a minute, not minding the camera, before putting down the guitar carefully.

“I’ll tell Mom we’re gonna go get some lobsters without you. Bye”

It didn’t take a second for you to regret vomiting those words out when he was already dashing his way before you. To make things worse, he’s seated across you an hour after with a big smile flashed on his face, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Thanks for the lobsters”, he eagerly stated while patiently waiting for the love his life as he fidget over his camera.

You wanted to tell your mother about his vlogging but you’re pretty sure your mom will just tell you to let him be.

“Do you want me to eat you instead of this lobster? I love chicken so much, you know?!” you hissed “Let me eat this thing in peace!”

“Oh, sister… you’re so cute when you’re mad”

“Stop quarreling and eat”, your mom remarked

“Yes, Mom. Love you” your brother responded, still with a smile “Anyway, I’ll go to my friend’s place with Brian after this”

“Bring your sister”

“Mom!” you wanted to whine more but you know it won’t do anything.

Your heart started beating faster than normal. If it’s because of the thought of seeing that guy in black sleeveless again or the thought of being surrounded by people while you do nothing the whole time, you don’t know. It’s the latter, right? But if it’s the former, then most probably it’s because he’s seen what you wrote. You really don’t like it when people you know read your works. And thinking you’ll see him again makes you feel anxious.

It’s not that you know him but you’re being acquainted with him already.

“You should be friends with Dowoon. You go to the same school”, Jae suggested

“I don’t see him around”

“I bet you’re not even familiar with most of your classmates’ faces”

-

Wonpil was the one who opened the gate and welcomed you with a warm smile.  Your heartbeat getting faster at each step you take. Hearing the voices of the other guys inside didn’t help.

Startled a bit by a dog running towards you, the guy following it didn’t even give your heart a chance to rest.

“Tori, don’t run away”, he noted as he chases the dog running around you, making you stand stiffly from discomfort.

When Tori, the dog, ran to Brian, the owner composed himself, letting his back face you and with his lopsided smile, looked at you over his shoulder. “Hi”

Surprised, it took you a second or two to respond. You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath until you had to say “Hello” in response. Hearing your voice crack made you wince a bit and that being the reason for the curve of his lips grow more made you want to hide yourself in your pocket.

Not long enough, you found yourself playing with Tori in the couch of Dowoon’s studio. At least with her, you somehow feel you’re not out of place since she’s just new to the house, too—and also a girl.

The long table welcomes you when you enter that room; a couch leaning on the wall and a computer in the corner. There’s a half wall dividing that part of the room from where the instruments are.

You were too preoccupied the first time you went at his house. Now that you’re back there, and even went to the other part of the house, made you think how loaded his family is and made you admire his house especially the room you’re at right now.

Not that you envy him though. Your family is quite comfortable with life, too. It just made you think how nice it would be to have a room like this where you can write your thoughts and freely paint the words from abstract to a concrete tale; or let the melodies speak your sentiments when your hands and guitar collide.

“So let’s just record some covers for now and one of these days we’ll do Jae’s song and Brian’s, too?” Sungjin asked in confirmation and the rest responded with ‘yes’.

Going to Dowoon’s house became a frequent thing. As time pass by it became more frequent until it became a regular agenda. Sometimes, you’d even go there straight from school. Other times, you’d arrive there with no one else around, not even Dowoon, but you somehow gotten used to going in and out of that place even being alone.

Even though you both go to the same school, you didn’t get the chance to walk together with him to his house. Not that you want that though. Why would you, right? You haven’t really had proper conversation and it makes you anxious when he’s around. And the fact that he hasn’t said anything about your work yet doesn’t help. It feels like he knows a secret of yours that no one else does and that you should be good to him or else he’d tell it to anyone. It’s like you’re being blackmailed when you’re actually not.

“Hi”

Immediately, you turned your head to the door. And as expected, it was Dowoon. Who else would own that deep voice but him? He’s wearing a three-quarter length black shirt with buttons. It has a white rectangle design in both sleeves with an ‘x’ in it.

“Hello”, you replied softly.

He smiled subtly but not subtle enough for you to not notice it. And as much as you want to convince yourself that it doesn’t affect you, your heart betrays you for pounding so hard that you can almost hear it. What’s wrong with you? And the next thing that caught your eyes were his ears engulfed in red to his neck.

You shrugged it off as he continued walking towards his computer.

“You’re writing again?” he uttered after a few moment of silence.

You lifted your head and raised your brows “Ah!” You closed your notebook right away and blinked three times to compose yourself “No. I’m not”

His two eyebrows raised, shoulders shrugged, face etched with tease as if saying _‘Yeah, sure. As if I’d buy that’_

As if saved by the bell, your brother and Brian arrived. Not long enough, Wonpil and Sungjin came, too.

Your brother, as usual, is filming for his vlog again. Sometimes, they would even let you hold the camera as if you’re their personal camerawoman. They’re having the topic about ‘missing someone’. Their answers were quite emotional.

Dowoon misses his friends from his old town who were the reasons why he started being interested in bands. Brian misses his best friend in Canada where he stayed for four years to study. Wonpil misses his grandmother while Sungjin misses his grandfather. What surprised you the most is your brother’s answer.

 “Rather than a person… Myself? I think I miss myself from the past”

It was a short statement but it was deep. You never thought your brother had that in him.

As they talked about the past, they brought up Wonpil trying out to be a part of a dance team. Now they’re all prompting him to show his _skills._

“Give me a beat”, he told Dowoon confidently.

When he started dancing, Brian and Sungjin immediately left the scene. Jae, slightly leaning back, just stared with a ‘I-dont-know-this-guy’ look painted on his face. After a few moment, he followed Brian and Sungjin in walking away while Dowoon stopped making beats and joined Wonpil.

“Let’s do it together. Let’s do it”

“This is really hard”, Wonpil warned when all he did was just almost like jogging-in-place.

“Let’s just do it”

Being the person behind the camera, you tried so hard to contain your laugh so that your voice won’t be heard.

“Dowoon, come here!” the other boys exclaimed and Wonpil was left dancing alone.

 

“Why don’t you free yourself?” Dowoon asked one day, trying to break the silence, when it’s just you and him in the studio.

Your forehead furrowed in question “What do you mean?”

“Why do you even cage yourself when you’re supposed to be free?”

“You said you didn’t read it” you deadpanned

“I didn’t. I took a picture” Your eyebrow raised in confusion “When you asked me that time, I really haven’t read it. I just read it few weeks ago”

“Why would you even take a picture?” You scoffed

He just shrugged “You looked so into it when you were writing. As if words flowed nonstop. But then it did after a few moments and seeing you frustrated made me curious.”

_He was observing me?_

“Free yourself”

“You’re not even sociable yourself”

“But I at least don’t wear a mask. That’s who I am. That’s what I want to show people. And what you see when I’m with your brother and the others, that’s still who I am. If I don’t like people, then I let them know. If I like them, then I act like how I am with the guys”

“Oh, so that’s why you keep glaring at those girls who follow you around and sleep in class because you don’t like them? You don’t like school, too?”

It was evident that he was a bit surprised. “Y-you’re stalking me, aren’t you?” He was trying to tease you but seeing his ears all red amuses you. So instead of trying to defend yourself, you want his plan to backfire.

“That’s right. I’m stalking you”

His eyes widened, taken aback from your statement. If his ears were the only ones that were red earlier, now his neck, too.  You laughed as you’re filled with mirth but that gaiety was replaced with uneasiness when you noticed he wasn’t laughing with you but let his eyes just glued to you. Now it’s your time to turn red.

You cleared your throat to deaden the awkwardness.

“You finally laughed”

Pressing your lips together, you try to even your breathing. Or maybe it’s your heartbeat you’re trying to calm? You just responded with a soft smile.

It’s the first time that you interacted like you’re friends.

“You know how I free myself sometimes?” He asked and you shook your head, unconsciously pouting. He bit his lip and looked down for a second, trying not to let his ears turn red again. He tilted his head pointing at the other side of the room.

Your gaze followed and it landed on a particular instrument. “Drums?”

He nodded. “You wanna try?”

“I-I don—“ before you could decline fully, he stood up and grabbed your wrist.

Thankfully, his back is facing you so he could not see your blush creeping on your cheeks. He grabbed a stool and placed it beside the drums—near the drummer’s seat, enough that you could see his movements.

He introduced every part of the drums. He even labeled them as ‘mother, father, eldest sibling, twins, and cousins’ before introducing their actual names.

“Father is bass and mother is floor tom.” He introduced delightfully and you can’t help but wear a sweet smile “This sibling is snare drums. And the twins are tom-toms. Sometimes they are called high and middle tom or tom one and tom two”

You chuckled and he scratched his head shyly.

“So the rest are cousins. They are the cymbals. This one close to the snare is called hi-hat and the taller one is crash. Then this other one near the floor tom is the ride.”

“What’s the difference between the crash and ride cymbals?”

“Well… Ride is usually the biggest cymbal in a typical beginner drum set. Usually, not always though. And it has a sustained and shimmering sound. Crash, on the other hand, produces loud and sharp sound.”

You nodded “Are you gonna show me a beat now?”

“Yes, I will teach you a basic groove. First let’s start with a quarter note.”

You raised your eyebrow “You mean, one beat in every count?”

“Yes. So it’s just a normal 1, 2, 3, 4 kind of counting. And in every count you should strike the hi-hat. Don’t really force it or push but just a relaxed hit on it, okay?” He then showed a demonstration of it. “Next, let’s put on the bass drum. As you hit the hi-hat in every count, hit the bass drum in one and three. So it’s like bass-two-bass-four. You get it?”

Biting your lip, you nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Alright. Next is the snare. Still hitting the hi-hat in every count and the bass in one and three, add the snare in two and four.”

“Oh, so it’s just like… alternate? Bass-snare-bass-snare and hi-hat is in every count?”

“Yes. Wow. Very good student” You both chuckled “But let’s use the eighth note to get the drumming feels more. So it’s just like the same but to make it easier, let’s count it as 1-and-2-and-3-and-4-and”

“So it’s just like adding ‘and’? So like double the beat in 4 counts, right?”

“Excellent! You’re still going to play the bass in one and three, snare in two and four, and hi-hat in every count including the ‘and’s’”

Dowoon teaching you the basics of drums somehow pulls you to become interested  in it. And it excites you more now that he’s handed you the sticks.

It looks easy but when you actually try to play the groove, it’s not as easy as it seem. “It’s really hard to coordinate them together” you whined after a couple of tries.

Dowoon chortled “Most people really have a hard time in coordinating their hand and foot—the bass with the hi-hat and snare” He smiled “Bass and snare are different. So are your feet and hands. But if they could work together, they’ll produce a very nice beat. You know, like how two people are different, sometimes they’d even hate each other, but when they find a common interest, they could create a great relationship… friendship”

Your gaze were both locked to each other for a good two seconds. He was the one who broke it and cleared his throat. Your eyes settled on his ears again—they’re red.

“L-let me just help you with your groove” he stroked his nape as he positioned himself behind you. He stretched his arms to reach your hands, holding it carefully as he tries to move them with every count. You can feel his breath caressing a small part of your face, your ear and slightly on your neck.

It suddenly felt hot. Was it the steam from his red ears or did you turn red yourself?

You don’t know what beat you’re hearing anymore. Is it the beat of the drums you both make or the beat of your hearts?

When he thought you might be getting uncomfortable, he thought about the position you’re in and became uneasy himself. He let go of your hands and composed himself, stroking his nape again to calm down but his redness isn’t dwindling.

The room feels empty now without the sound of the drums but the sound of your heart beating loud seems to pervade the area.

But maybe it wasn’t just your heartbeat you’re hearing—but two hearts beating as one.


	3. Thank You

“You freaking woke me up for your vlog?!” You cried.

It’s just 3am and Jae woke you up to get ready and go with him to film an episode for his vlog.

“If you’re not yet ready in 10 minutes, I’ll show Mom a picture of something I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t like others to see”, he warned.

“Whatever!” You exclaimed as you hide yourself from the blanket.

“Drum session” he remarked as you feel your bed shift when Jae stood up.

You slowly opened your eyes and thought about what he said. The second your eyelids closed, it hit you. _He saw!_ You quickly sat up and screamed.

“Jae!”

His laugh echoed in your ears as he disappears from your vision. You found yourself ordering a venti-sized  Americano with two shots of espresso half an hour after.

“Good morning”, an enthusiastic voice greeted behind you.

You’re sure it was Wonpil so you turned your head to greet him back but the first thing you saw was a guy wearing a black sleeveless with toned muscles and a slightly wavy and messy hair. He was wearing the same sleeveless shirt when you first saw him.

 _Caution._ You read what’s printed on it silently. You were in deep thought when Wonpil sat beside you and flashed a bright smile.

“Good morning”, he repeated and you just nodded in response.

You took a glance at Dowoon, who’s sitting beside your brother who’s seated across you, and his eyes were already pierced to you. Uneasy, you shifted your gaze to your Americano but your brother’s knowingly smile didn’t get pass from your vision.

“Hey, Bri! Let’s go” Jae, who just stood up, nudged Brian to wake up.

You had a small smile when you saw Brian asleep when it hasn’t been a minute when he took a seat and let his head rest on the table.

An hour after, you’re stuck in a shed with the guys because it started raining. It made you ask yourself why you even went with them. But then again, Jae _have_ a picture of you and Dowoon during that drum session you had few days ago. And you wouldn’t want anyone to see that, would you?

And speaking of the devil, he’s seated beside Jae, filming and speaking random English words that made no sense when put together. You couldn’t help but chortle a bit.

Few moments after, you almost jumped in surprise when a hand holding a jacket suddenly appeared in front of you. “You’re shivering”

“I’m fine. I think you need it more.” You’re wearing a sweatshirt and he’s wearing a sleeveless. So of course, he needs it more.

Without voicing another word, he spread his jacket and put it over your shoulders and walked towards Wonpil right after doing it. You were taken aback to even mumble your gratitude. It was too late to do so anyway because the moment you faced him, he was already a few feet away from you.

They took the umbrella and went outside the shed, Jae’s camera focus followed them. Walking not far enough, they halted a bit and decided to go back.

“What do we do as we wait for the rain to pass?” Jae queried. “Ah! I know. Let’s bike light party!”

You shook your head while silently regretting your decision of coming. They really did it. They’re really having fun in this _gloomy_ weather. You sighed; seeing Brian sleeping on the bench made you feel jealous. How you wish you could sleep anywhere like him, too.

“It amazes me how Brian can sleep anywhere” You commented “Is it okay? Shall we wake him up? He’s already wet from the rain”

“That’s his special talent.” Jae laughingly replied as he turns his camera on again and filmed Brian. “This kid is straight-up knocked out in the middle of a blazing storm. How you do that? I want to do that”

You nodded. _I know, right?_

Suddenly, the lights in the shed was turned off and once again, the guys except Brian, who’s sleeping soundly, started ‘partying’ again. Dowoon even imitated Michael Jackson.

“Jae!” You called “I think we should really wake Brian up now”

He walked towards him again and filmed. Can’t he just wake the poor guy up? Why does he need to film him getting wet in the rain first before waking him up?

“And Brian is sleeping through the rain.” He narrated “Look! His whole hand is wet”

“You meant _arm_ , Bro?” He neglected your comment and continued filming Brian.

“His whole other half is wet. His face…” He took the face towel covering him “Okay, not wet. Brian, you’re getting wet”, finally he decided to wake him up.

“Am I?” Brian sleepily asked

“Okay, go back to sleep” he stated as he put the towel back to Brian’s face.

Your forehead furrowed as you ask yourself if he’s really your brother.

What happened after that was a blur to you. You want nothing else in this moment but to go back to the love of your life—your bed—and sleep.

“Hustle, grind hard, get that lobster. Let’s get it! Jae out! Peace” hearing Jae say that, you couldn’t help but exhale a sharp breath. Finally!

When your brother’s not around, you usually have a date with your guitar or your notebook and pen; sometimes with three of them.

You were humming randomly and decided to get that melody. You stopped strumming when someone’s face flashed in your head. You don’t know why but the melody you just made reminded you of this certain person.

 _Caution, huh?_ You smiled to yourself mockingly. _Did I?_ _Seeing his face in my mind at random times tells me I did not._

You found yourself at his place again two days after. You’re really not taking caution. You’re already aware that your heart doesn’t beat normally when he’s around but you still let yourself be close to him.

“Tori!” You followed his dog to the living room. You need something to get you preoccupied to keep you away from your thoughts. “Tori, please come here”

From Tori, your attention went somewhere else: a piece of paper on the coffee table. You didn’t want to pry but curiosity ate you.

_Son~_ _♡_ _Make sure to eat your meals~ Mom will be late today. I love you_

You wanted to shrug it off but seeing a red mark on today’s date on the small table calendar beside the note tells you there’s something more to it.

 _Son’s birthday._ A note was written inside the box from today’s date.

Your head turned and you found yourself staring at the studio’s door for almost a minute. Come to think of it, you haven’t met his parents yet. You don’t even know anything about them or even just what they do for a living. It’s not that there’s a need to, though, but seeing the note just now made you think about it.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, bro” Jae remarked as all of you are almost out of the door.

Taking another step hesitantly, you lifted your head. “Jae, please go home without me”

“What?”

“Please. There’s just something I need to do. Please. I’ll treat you in return.”

He just shrugged and went ahead with Wonpil and Sungjin. The moment they closed the gate you turned to face Dowoon. His face was marked with confusion.

“Do you have any other plan for today?”

His eyes narrowed before shaking his head.

“Can you come with me?”

His eyebrows raised, now more confused. You inhaled and let the air out slowly before grabbing his wrist and dragged him out of his house. You were so concerned about what today is that you didn’t realize you were holding his wrist the whole time you were walking until you arrived at the convenience store where Brian works part-time.

You left him outside without saying a word. He stood there confused and unsure of what to do. You came back after a little while with three bottles of melon milk and put them down on the table outside the store.

Dowoon’s eyes followed your movements. If his mind was already full of questions earlier, now it doubled.

“Three melon milks?” He asked and you nodded “Three? Are you gonna confess to me?”

Your eyes widened and your heartbeat suddenly lost its tempo.

“N-n-no!” Your gaze shifted from here to there. It didn’t even cross your mind. You just grabbed three melon milks without putting much thought to it. You just thought that one or two was not enough and getting four was too much so three is just right. Now you had to make an excuse for it “I-it means _Happy Birthday Dowoon”_

You were looking down and you didn’t witness his surprised expression and how he turned into a tomato again.

“I—“ You breathed in and swallowed the lump in your throat to calm yourself. “I just want to do something because it’s your special day today.” You bit your lip and grabbed the hem of your shirt to keep your hands from shaking and sweating “And… And I know you love melon milk”

The air was filled with silence for more or less five seconds before you mustered up some energy to speak again.

“You know what… forget it” You moved to get the melon milks from the table while your hands were trembling. You were also trying so hard to restrain your tears from falling.

You don’t normally do this and doing so takes a lot of courage from you. You’re not one to express yourself or do this kind of thing. Buying his favorite drink is already embarrassing for you and getting teased because of it is just too much for you to handle. It may be _overreacting_ for others but you can’t just help it. You really feel like crying.

But before you could even lift the bottles from the table, his hand was over yours to stop you from taking the bottles away. It took you a moment before you lifted your gaze at him. His piercing eyes seem to be sapping your energy. You felt your knees almost gave in.

“Thank you”, he uttered as he squeezed your hand softly; his sincere eyes still locked on you and his deep voice seemed to calm you.  


	4. Fly

“What song is that?” Jae asked before you could take another step closer to the door “I’ve been hearing you humming that tune since last week”

“It’s nothing. Just a random melody stuck in my head” you deadpanned as you continue to head out.

Once again, _his_ face flashed in your head when you hummed that tune. It made you think back of what happened three days ago.

He opened up about his family; how he feels alone every time; how his parents pressure him to excel in school.

_“At least they let you play and even gave you instruments”_

_“That’s just because I promise I won’t neglect my studies”_

_You’re not good at expressing yourself. That’s a given. Trying to lift someone’s spirit up? That’s questionable. Nevertheless, you took a deep breath as you smile tightly “Uhm…” You took a gulp “I know it’s hard. But… but I know you can do it. I mean, uhm…” You looked up and saw the lopsided smile that has always made your heart lose its tempo._

_“It’s okay”_

_You cleared your throat and mustered up some words to say again “I know studying ain’t really your thing and if you have troubles with it we can study together” He was taken aback but your sudden suggestion. Even you, yourself, were quite surprised with what you’ve just said “I mean… uhm…”_

_You were looking down but you felt him move. You were sure that he was rubbing the back of his neck even if you weren’t looking._

You squeezed your eyes close as you shook your head trying to dismiss the thought of what happened. _Man, that was embarrassing!_

_“No, really.. It’s okay. But if you want to study together, I’m fine with that, too”_

“Aaaah!” You screamed as you remember his response but regretted it right away when people walking glared at you.

For the third period, being one of the class representatives, you were called to gather the assignments and the class was turned into study hour.

“Need help?” Your seatmate offered when you were about to leave the room to bring the notebooks to the faculty room. You smiled and shook your head slightly as you continue to head out the room.

As you saunter in the hallway, a sleeping student from the other room caught your attention. It didn’t take two seconds for you to recognize who it was. He was called out by the teacher to answer the problem on the board.

You walked slower than before as your eyes followed the figure walking to the front. You frowned in worry but you were dumbfounded when he answered the problem correctly.

_But he was asleep._

Your eyebrows furrowed even more.

_“It’s okay”_

_“No, really… it’s okay.”_

Your eyes were squeezed shut again. _This is what he meant with ‘it’s okay’? He’s actually smart so he doesn’t really need to study? I just made a fool out of myself. Aah!! So embarrassing!_

You continued to walk towards the faculty room and unconsciously dropped the notebooks hard on your teacher’s table. Your teacher was taken aback and was about to utter his thanks or ask if you were okay but you turned instantly and stomped back to your classroom.

You had a long face until the afternoon, even when you’re walking to Dowoon’s house after getting Jae’s text.

“Are you headed to my house?” A deep voice queried and you just landed an annoyed gaze before turning your eyes back in front “Are you okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His forehead creased in puzzlement “Why didn’t you tell me that you were actually smart.”

“I’m… I’m not?”

“Tsk”

It was your first time to walk to his house together but no one voiced the whole time.

You became guilty about it. It was so irrational of you to be mad about it so you decided to initiate the greeting the next day.

“Hi” you chirped as you walk beside him

“That’s my line”

You halted and thought about what he meant. _His line?_ And then it hit you, before having a proper conversion before, all you said to each other was just a simple “Hi” and “Hello”. It was always him who’d initiate a ‘hi’ and you’d answer with ‘hello’.

It made your lips curve into a smile as you walk fast to walk beside him again and mirrored his steps.

“You’re humming that tune again?” your seatmate asked and you just gave her a small sweet smile.

“Hi, hello” you incorporated it with the tune that you’ve always been humming. You’re quite satisfied with it and as if your hand has its mind on its own, you took a pen and let the ink paint the words from your mind.

 _Hi, hello_  
Every time I say hi to you  
It makes my heart flutter  
Hi, hello  
As we exchange those words  
We’re starting our own story

You finished writing the lyrics that night. You even sang it while you played the guitar. But when you heard it being played by a full band three days after, it became a horror.

“Jae!” you announced as you open the studio’s door. You saw your notebook resting on a monoblock chair near him. You exhaled a sharp breath as you hastily took it and stormed out the room.

As you walk away from the house, your tears were busy running down your face, too. You feel horrible. You feel naked and exposed. Jae knows how much you hate it when people you know read your works, especially him. But he even took your notebook and brought it to his bandmates. How dreadful is that?

A familiar big palm enveloped your arm which made you halt. You mustered up some energy to take his grip away.

“What?!” You angrily hissed and he was so taken aback after seeing your tear-kissed face that he didn’t utter a word “You know how I hate it! I told you! I told you I hate it so freaking much! Why did you let him do that?!”

Dowoon, whose gaze casted down the ground, scratched his head for a bit and bit his lip slightly before he looks at you again. Failed to voice his thoughts, he grabbed your wrist and started walking. You didn’t even bother to resist. You already feel awful; you don’t want your energy to be sapped when you try to withstand someone whom you know is much stronger than you.

You arrived at a peaceful playground, overlooking a busy city, several minutes of being dragged along. Aside from four kids playing around the sandpit, only the two of you were at the area.

You’ve calmed down a bit and teardrops that streamed down your face have dried, too.

“Consider this as a step to finally flap your wings freely and have that liberty you’ve always wanted”

You rolled your eyes in irritation, “You don’t have a say on this.” You strongly announced. “It was my work! I decide whether people could see it or not. This is my life. I decide whether I continue to be a baby bird, a bird that’d grow up with broken wings and never fly or a bird that’d learn to flap its wings.”

“You know how baby birds learn how to fly? When mother birds feed their babies, they stand farther and farther away from the nest as time pass by. They’d eventually put the food on the other branch, driving the nestlings to come out of their homes and they would realize they need to fly to reach their food in order to survive.” You were furrowing your eyebrows as you think of what he really wants to convey. “But others say that sometimes, mother birds would even kick their babies out of the nest for them to learn how to fly. And don’t you think it’s the same for you, too? You just need a little push to fly and free yourself from your cage. And don’t tell me that you’d be a bird with broken wings because you know for yourself you’re sick of being inside that open cage that no one put you in but yourself.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you try to swallow your pride, too. You know he has a point.

“You don’t have broken wings. You just have broken courage.”

You calmly breathe in as you gather up some bravery to speak up.

“W-what if…” you gulped and slowly breathed in again “What if I let myself be out there but no one would even acknowledge me; no one would look at me fly?”

“I’m here.” You felt a strong thud in your chest “My eyes have been set on you even when you’re in the cage. I’m just waiting for you to finally have the courage to free yourself and soar that empty canvas that you’ve always wanted to paint with your talent”

Without a warning, tears started to travel down your cheeks.

“It’s not just me. You have us—the guys—and most especially, your brother.” With tears clouding up your vision, you looked up to him “He has always believed in you. He believes that you’ll not just become an ordinary bird but be a Griffon Vulture that’d fly the highest among everyone.”

As much as you try to hold back every tear, there’s no dice. You can’t just help yourself but cry. You were happy enough to know someone would be looking at you when you finally start flying but it’s so overwhelming to know that your brother has always believed in you.

“Just trust us and fly freely as much as you want to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written: 171110 I forgot to upload this? Lol. I don't know when I'd be able to write the last chapter tho bc thesis  
> And yes, just like Once/Twice series, I tried to associate real life happenings (related to DAY6) in this story, too.
> 
> If you've been reading this since the start, whether on twitter or AFF, sorry for the super late update  
> DIDN'T PROOFREAD--so excuse the mistakes


	5. Hi, Hello

“What are you doing?”, your friend queried right after your professor left you for study hour.

“Design?”

“Design for? Poster?” she furrowed her brows and you nodded “For what?”

“My brother and his bandmates will perform in the upcoming event in our town. And I offered to do the poster design for the event, too. You should come”

She raised a brow and gave you a knowingly look, “Your brother?”

You shyly pouted and shrugged your shoulders. She’s been asking you about what’s going on between you and Dowoon but you never gave her an answer. There’s nothing anyway. Maybe?

It’s been almost three months since you stormed out of the studio and left the band startled by your sudden outburst. Now, you’re more confident about yourself and your works. You finally decided to fly out of your cage.

You shared your works to the band; you started to take part in your group projects and school activities with your talent, too—which you never dared to do so before. You helped the band find gigs and make creative decisions. You became their ‘manager’ which started off as a joke and just to tease you.

A small ruckus outside your classroom caught your attention few hours after. There you saw the figure of the ‘mysterious guy’ that everyone thinks of but you see him as a soft and passionate guy.

 _Why do a lot of girls like ‘mysterious type’ of guys?_ You thought to yourself as you think about the moments you’ve shared together and how playful and mischievous he actually is. Everyone thinks that he rarely speaks when he’s actually loud and always jokes around, always pull a prank especially on Wonpil.

You were brought back to the present when your friend nudged you. “He’s gonna melt and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

You exhaled a sharp breath and rolled your eyes before you get up from your seat, get your bag and pace toward the said young man. You can see his uneasiness with all the girls around him, bombarding him with questions about their upcoming performance, and trying to give him gifts.

If it was your imagination when you saw his eyes light up, the moment they were casted on you, or not, it made your heart skip. Brushing it off, you continue to walk your way through the girls surrounding him.

“Excuse me ladies, but we got an appointment”, you tightly smiled the moment you faced them before grabbing Dowoon’s wrist and get out of the small crowd.

“You didn’t have to wait for me outside our classroom”, you stated when you went of the school premises.

He just shrugged. “What’s the appointment?”

You bit your lip and avoided eye contact. “Drum session?” You didn’t have to turn your head to look at him to know he’s smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, I thought it’s the band practice”

You cleared your throat “Well, of course there’s that. But we still got, more or less, 2 hours before the practice. Brian said he’ll be a little bit late so Chicken and Bear decided to go to arcade.”

“Chicken and Bear?” he asked confused.

“Jae and Sungjin.”

He chortled a little “Oh yeah, you always call Jae ‘chicken’ and Wonpil always ask Sungjin if he’s a bear”

He was murmuring something few minutes after but when you asked he seemed to be perturbed. He said it was nothing and he was just memorizing something for their test. You know it’s something else because you always notice him indistinctly muttering to himself. It’s been quite a while now but if he doesn’t want to say it to you, you just let him be. You didn’t want to poke your nose to someone else’s business.

“You remember how to count for the sixteen beat in 4/4 time signature to make it easier?”, he asked you when you’re already seated on the drum seat.

“Mhm”, you nodded confidently “One e and a two e and a three and a four e and a. And put _accent_   or emphasis in every number”

He nodded proudly and motioned you to play “Show me a basic 16 beat groove”

You played right away. Hitting the hi-hat in every count, the snare in two’s and four’s, the bass drum in every one’s, three’s and the ‘and’s’ after the three.

He made you play another groove after four rounds of the first one. Now you’re doing almost the same groove, only that you’re stepping on the pedal of the bass drum in every numbers— _one, two, three, and four._

“Okay. Let’s do now an eight beat groove with variation on bass” he demonstrated and you observed intently. You were counting in your head as you keep an eye on how he plays. _One and two and three and four and—_ you continue as you try to focus more. As usual, he was hitting the hi-hat in every count but he seems to be stepping on the pedal of the bass _outside_ the counting. It sounded like _tug-tss-tug-tak-tss-tug-tug-tss-tak-tss_

 “You got it?”

“You put a delay on the bass?”, you asked confused.

“It’s kinda like that. I just put a variation. It’s like putting together the counting of eight beat and sixteen beat” seeing you confused, he elaborated more “What’s the difference between the counting of eight beat and sixteen beat?”

“The ‘e’ and the ‘a’”

He nodded in agreement. “So you use the counting for the eight beat but you add ‘e’ or ‘a’ to where you decide to put the variation.” He took a glance on you to see if you understand “In my case earlier, I put the variation on bass before the ‘two’ and ‘three’. The counting was ‘ _one-and-a-two-and-a-three-and-four-and’,_ I stepped on the pedal on ‘a’ before the two then on the other ‘a’ and ‘three’. So you hit the hi-hat in every count using eight note; so that’s except every ‘a’ _”_

“One-and-a-two-and-a-three-and-four-and?” You repeated for clarification and he nodded “So, hi-hat on one-and-two-and-three-and-four-and; I step on the pedal before I hit the snare, then two step on it after the second ‘and’; bass-and-bass-snare-bass-bass-and-snare-and”

He made you try it for a couple of times. You allowed yourself to be wallowed in getting how to add a variation while Dowoon was also indulged in staring at you. When you thought you got it and looked up to him for confirmation, he only has his eyes glued on you that you had to clear your throat to make him come back to his senses.

“I think I got it?”

If he was surprised or taken aback, you don’t know. But before he could ask you to repeat it so he could check, Jae, Sungjin and Wonpil arrived. Jae sensed the small awkwardness and threw both of you a knowingly glare.

“Something’s fishy here”, he commented.

“Hm? Did someone eat fish here or something?”, Wonpil innocently asked which made him gain another tease from Jae that he’s stupid.

Several days of non-stop practices came. You’d still catch Dowoon whispering to himself every time he’s alone and be startled every time he becomes aware of your presence but you shrug it off as always.

At the day of the event, you needed to be there as early as possible to help with the set up and everything.

“Sorry, the event organizer needed to talk to me.” He was once again startled by your existence. He was uttering something again. Thinking of how not to make him uncomfortable you decided to ask about the others’ whereabouts.

“I don’t know. I also thought they’d be here by now. They said to come here by around this time”

You nodded and took a breath. You took a step and turned your back to go to the stage and check everything but he abruptly held the hem of your shirt to stop you from walking away.

You confusedly take a step back and faced him. He kept on mumbling. With forehead creased, you asked “Is there something bothering you? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Uh-uhm…” He bit his lower lip and caressed his nape. He’s ears are slowly becoming red. He’s stuttering and you couldn’t get a clue to whatever he wants to say.

Heaving a sigh, you tapped his shoulder “What is it? Tell me. If you don’t have something to say, I’ll go ahead and help with the preparation”

Just when you’re about to turn your back again, he finally let out the thing he has been keeping and has been wanting to tell you.

“I like you!”

You suddenly forgot what it’s meant to breathe. Your jaw dropped, eyebrows raised as he turned into a total tomato.

He scratched his back, a bit disappointed of the outcome. He’s been practicing how to confess to you but nothing went as planned and he just blurted it out.

You didn’t know how to react. He turned his back right away and took strides, trying to run away. Just when you’re about to tell him you feel the same way, a loud voice pervaded the area.

“What’s good ladies and gents! Today is D-Day!”

You exhaled softly. Only then you realized you were holding your breath.

Not minding Jae, Sungjin set his eyes on you and Dowoon. “Did something happen here? Dowoon looks like he’s about to escape from an embarrassing situation and you look like you’re surprised but pleased”

As much as you wanted to hide what you feel, your lips won’t seem to obey you as they continue to paint a grin on your face.

Jae approached you right away with narrow eyes. “Did you—“ he took a glance on Dowoon and then back at you. Tilting his head a bit, he decided not to continue his sentence but put his arm around Dowoon’s neck instead. “Come one, let’s just set things up, sound check and everything”

You don’t know if your eyes have their minds of their own or you really wanted to follow his figure. Sungjin whistled and wiggled his eyebrows when he walk passed you and Wonpil give you a knowingly smile.

When they’re all on the stage to prepare, you called him out. He halted; Jae’s arm is still around his neck. Not minding your brother, you decided to tell him that it’s mutual “Me, too!”

He seemed surprised but couldn’t hide the euphoria he’s feeling. His lips stretched out, smiling broadly. He became red once again.

“What was that?!” Jae butted in “What do you mean by you, too?!”

You shrugged your shoulders, Sungjin dragged him away from Dowoon and you turned back while he continued to get your attention.

The event started few hours after. They’re gonna perform three songs; one that you wrote and two of their own.

 _I like you_  
I tried to hold back  
But I can’t anymore

When Brian sang the chorus of their last song, Dowoon’s eyes pierced on yours. He couldn’t help it but smile instantly; getting his ears red as usual. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself.

“Did something happen? You look like a lunatic smiling to yourself” Your friend suddenly showed up to your side and nudged you.

“Something really good”, you grinned. She seemed to be surprised by your response because you used to always ignore her remarks.

You talked with the organizer few moments later. And when you turned back to go the band that just finished their performance, the figure you’re eager to see was already in front of you.

“Hi”, he greeted with a big smile.

Putting your hand in your back pocket, smiling wide and shyly, you responded “Hello”

It all started with that simple greeting. He’d always say ‘hi’ and you’d always respond with a ‘hello’. It seems like saying it again after a long time means another start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread so excuse the mistakes. Just made the ending simple.


End file.
